Dating Ticket
by patrick09
Summary: Kedudukan klub Pecinta Alam benar-benar di ujung tanduk jika Ketua baru tak kunjung mengadakan promosi yang benar-benar menarik minat para siswa. Lalu, bagaimana dengan tiket kencan bagi yang berminat mendaftar? It's Kaihun! BL!
**DATING TICKET**

Kedudukan klub Pecinta Alam benar-benar di ujung tanduk jika Ketua baru tak kunjung mengadakan promosi yang benar-benar menarik minat para siswa. Lalu, bagaimana dengan tiket kencan bagi yang berminat mendaftar?

.

.

It's Kaihun! BL!

Don't like don't read.

Cerita punya saya, karakter punya Tuhan YME

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

"Nah, siapa yang akan diusulkan menjadi ketua? Sebuah organisasi tidak bisa dijalankan tanpa adanya ketua." Ucap Kim Joonmyun, seniorku di klub ini yang sebentar lagi jabatan ketuanya akan diserahkan pada adik tingkat yang berminat menjadi calon ketua Klub Pecinta Alam. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengikuti organisasi ini jika bukan karena paksaan teman sebangkuku yang bernama Chanyeol. Dia bilang, cemewewnya bergabung di organisasi ini juga. jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan memulai start dari sini? Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu saja aku menurut. Tidak ada ruginya, aku bisa mengagumi indahnya alam ciptaan Tuhan melalui orgainisasi ini dan bisa bertaubat secepatnya. Jika kau ingin tahu mengapa aku perlu bertaubat, kau bisa mengetahuinya di lain kesempatan. Setidaknya biarkan kegiatan pemilihan calon ketua segera dirampungkan.

"Aku rasa...Kim Jong In bagus juga." celetuk makhluk jangkung di seberangku. Yah, Park Chanyeol dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan. Aku sih tidak masalah jadi ketua. Aku keren, aku berwibawa, aku tahu tentang alam.

"Yang lain?" ku lihat Joonmyun menuliskan namaku di sebuah buku catatan yang ia pegang.

"Baekhyun?" orang asing dengan mata bulat menambahi. Oh, aku belum berkenalan dengannya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bergabung. Sedangkan yang lain sudah bergabung di klub ini selama dua pertemuan. Aku sakit minggu kemarin.

"Satu kandidat lagi." Joonmyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Wah, aku rasa sebuah boomerang kembali pada asalnya.

"Kim Jong In, Byun Baekhyun, dan...Park Chanyeol. Huhu aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Sekarang kalian semua bisa kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Berhati-hatilah. Dan untuk tiga orang yang ku sebutkan namanya, ku harap kalian bisa menemuiku besok di ruangan ini sehabis pulang sekolah. Terima kasih." Joonmyun menata buku-bukunya ke dalam tas diikuti oleh yang lain. Oh, aku senang kami dibolehkan pulang cepat tapi saat aku menghampiri Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama, anak itu bertingkah idiot dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berulang kali, merasa menyesal mengusulkan namaku sebagai kandidat, sementara dirinya juga ikut terserat-seret. Rasakan!

.

.

.

"Kau masuk organisasi apa di sekolah?" lembaran koran yang dibalik dengan kasar adalah ciri khas ayah ketika membaca koran pagi di malam hari. Ayahku terlalu sibuk di waktu pagi. Membaca judul berita utama yang terpampang di halaman depan pun tidak sempat.

"Aku masuk klub pecinta alam. Melanjutkan minatku sebagai anggota Pramuka."

Ayah meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin. Asap-asap sudah tidak mengepul dari dalam gelas.

"Kenapa bukan klub olah raga? Aku ingin kau memiliki badan proporsional seperti ayahmu ini." Ia bertanya dengan membubuhkan sebuah candaan garing yang tetap membuatku nyengir. Hanya nyengir.

"Klub olah raga menyusul di semester dua." Kata ku final kemudian beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah menuju kamar sambil membawa beberapa bungkus snack. Ayah ini sehabis pulang kerja selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membawakanku makanan ringan. Berharap sedikit daging akan tumbuh dan menyingkirkan kata kurus yang melekat pada badanku.

.

.

.

Tak kenal, maka tak sayang. Hai para pembaca kisah hidupku.

Aku Kim Jong In. Lahir sebagai anak dari pasangan Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao yang keduanya asli dari China. Karena aku lahir di Korea, maka mereka menamaiku dengan nama Korea. Ayahku adalah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan makanan ringan nomor satu di negeri ini. Jadi tidak usah heran jika ayahku membawa makanan dengan label perusahaan yang sama setiap harinya. Tentu saja ini langsung diambil dari pabrik. Ibuku sangat cantik dengan rambut ikal dan kulitnya yang tidak seputih ayah. Itu membuatnya terlihat seksi. Dan gen ini menurun padaku. Ia bekerja sebagai koki di restoran milik nenek. Masakannya sungguh enak. Namun, beberapa hari yang lalu ia pulang ke China karena adiknya akan segera menikah. Ayah akan menyusul besok karena hari ini ada pertemuan dengan klien yang tidak bisa ditunda.

Umurku 15 tahun dan sekarang aku kelas sepuluh di SM SHS. Mempunyai seorang sahabat yang selalu merecokki urusanku. Kau tahu kan? Park Chanyeol? Makhluk telinga peri dengan tingkat kejahilan yang luar biasa. Selain Chanyeol, tidak ada. Mungkin belum. Aku rasa itu dulu cukup. Sekarang aku harus bergegas menyingkirkan bungkus-bungkus snack dan buku pelajaran yang ada di depanku. Aku harus segera tidur karena besok harus mengantar ayah ke bandara pagi-pagi sekali. I'll miss ya dad!

.

.

.

.

Next/delete?

Haloo :3

Author baru di sini. Maaf jika tulisannya berantakan dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD karena aku anak baru dan perlu belajar lagi. Jika berminat, tolong beri komentar di kolom review~

Jika review banyak, Insya Allah aku akan melanjutkan secepat yang aku bisa. Untuk Sehun, tunggu kemunculannya di chapter depan. Untuk rating mungkin saja bisa naik atau hanya nyerempet M sedikit/?. Aku sangat senang jika kalian mengapresiasi ini dengan review meski hanya kata 'lanjuttt' :D

OKAY SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH. SEE YOU!


End file.
